Decisiones
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Tomase la decisión que tomase, la rubia sabía que debía pensarlo bien. /./. ¡No yuri!


**DECISIONES**

Tomó un sorbo más de aquel amargo líquido, sin molestarse en consumir también sal y limón. No importaba si mañana no podía levantarse por la resaca, pues lo que menos quería pensar ahora era en donde estaría cuando abriese los ojos al día siguiente. Quizás en su cuarto en su departamento... quizás en la mansión Heartfilia.

Tomó otro largo sorbo, acabando aquel pequeño vasito, que al instante fue llenado por Cana, sentada a su izquierda en la mesa más apartada del centro de Fairy Tail. A su derecha, Wendy acariciaba a Charle, diciéndole a su amiguita lo emocionada que estaba de poder saber cómo vivían los aristócratas, pero apretando de manera casi imperceptible un sobre con la insignia de la familia de Lucy. A pesar de haberse sentido tan ignorada por todos (exceptuando claro a Cana, Charle, Lucy y los Espíritus de esta), la niña trataba de no pensar en ese hecho.

Oía a sus espaldas a todos sus nakamas hablando con y de Lissana. Sonrió con amargura. Nadie, excepto Cana, había notado lo solas que se sentían la rubia y la Dragón Slayer del viento desde que la hermanita de Mira y Elfman había vuelto al gremio...hace ya un año. Y es que comprendían esa alegría que sentían por tenerla de vuelta con ellos, pero desde entonces...nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Ni Natsu ni Gray ni Erza volvieron a salir jamás de misión con las chicas. Wendy se mudó a su departamento, haciendo misiones juntas para pagar la renta de la rubia y poder defenderse económicamente... a veces, Leo hacia trabajos más difíciles a parte para ayudar a su dueña y amiga y Lucy se lo agradecía de todo corazón. En ese año viviendo bajo el mismo techo, la niña maga del viento había desarrollado una pequeña especie de dependencia hacia la maga de los Espíritus Celestiales, no pudiéndose separar de ella. Lucy compartía este sentimiento, compartiendo ambas una relación como de hermanas.

Por ende, tomase la decisión que tomase, Lucy sabía que debía pensarlo bien, ya que era evidente que la Marvel la seguiría a donde fuese. Si se quedaba en el gremio, seguirían como hasta ahora, solas en un mar de gente, con la presión de tener que sonreír día a día para no preocupar a los demás y arruinar su reciente felicidad. Si decidían irse a casa del recientemente reacomodado Jude Heartfilia, gozarían de soledad para recuperar sus almas dolidas. Con el poder que el padre de la rubia había conseguido nuevamente (llegando a superar al triple la cantidad de dinero que tenía antes) podrían vivir en paz y a la vez investigar sobre la desaparición de los dragones. Pero muy seguramente perderían a la familia que tenían, o que creían tener hasta antes de la llegada de la chica de cabellos blancos cortos.

Lucy suspiró y pidió a Cana que volviera a llenar su vaso. La maga de Espíritus Estelares sabía que su amiguita ya había dado por sentado que irían a la mansión de los Heartfilia. Habían hablado con el maestro, explicándole sus emociones y razones, y el aceptó diciendo que era su elección. Luego, cuando Wendy se retirara, le comentó a la rubia que volver con su padre (ahora redimido y deseoso de una mejor relación con su hija) podría ser bueno para la educación y el futuro de la pequeña.

Tras de sí, Lucy sintió a su amigo mago de y de su gatito fuego acercándose a ellas. Al ver a Happy, los ojos de Charle mostraron mucho dolor. El Exeed azul también la había ignorado a ella. La maga de Espíritus Celestiales miró a Cana de reojo. La maga adivina le había prometido que si se iban, ella explicaría todo a los del gremio. Quería estar segura que la presencia del peli rosado no la amedrantaría. Con placer, descubrió que Cana seguía en la misma posición, llenando el vaso de Lucy y el propio nuevamente, pero mirando al hijo de Igneel sin ningún temor.

-¡Lucy...-

La rubia contuvo el aliento. Dependiendo de lo que dijera Natsu a continuación, ella tomaría su decisión.

-...me voy de misión con Lissana!

La chica tomó un sorbo más de tequila, hizo su mejor intento de sonreír y volteo a ver al chico, deseándole suerte. Por debajo de la barra, alcanzó la mano de Wendy, que captó al instante el gesto. Ambas se sonrieron con dolor cuando Natsu se alejó de nuevo, sin saber que esta podría ser la última vez que viera a su dulce compañera. Era obvio el camino a seguir, pero eso no quitaba que les dolería. Al menos, se tenían las tres entre sí, ¿No?

Esa misma noche, la figura de una adolecente, una niña y una pequeña gata con alas se perdían a lo lejos en la puerta de magnolia, esperando que su mutua compañía pudiera aliviar el dolor de sus corazones, rumbo a la casa de los Hertfilia, murmurando un adiós al viento.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yo, minna! Hehehe, yo aquí de nuevo, nee?**

**¿Qué les pareció el drabble? ¿Me quedó bien? ¿Merece un review? Sean buenos, es mi segundo drabble **

**Bye bye**

**Miss choco-chips**


End file.
